


girl, you earned it

by louistomlinsmile



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girl Direction, Horrible at tagging, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Teasing, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, idk???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomlinsmile/pseuds/louistomlinsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a harmless bet. She didn't even mean it, really.</p><p>Louis' mouth has always gotten her into trouble. When she was little, her mum would get calls home from school because Louis couldn't shutup during class. Once, she nearly gotten into a fight with a guy at a bar because he wouldn't leave Harry alone, and she'd looked at him, eyes piercing, and said shortly, "Do me a favor, fucker? Get off my fucking girlfriend." She'd even had a few twitter fights because she just couldn't hold her tongue. In retrospect, her tongue was kinda the whole reason for her current predicament, in more ways than one. It really wasn't her fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	girl, you earned it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic is for Girl Direction Month, created by the lovely star55! Please do check out her works and other's contributions as well.
> 
> My tumblr is louisblackdress, feel free to come talk to me there! Enjoy!

It was just a harmless bet. She didn't even mean it, really.

Louis' mouth has always gotten her into trouble. When she was little, her mum would get calls home from school because Louis couldn't shutup during class. Once, she nearly gotten into a fight with a guy at a bar because he wouldn't leave Harry alone, and she'd looked at him, eyes piercing, and said shortly, "Do me a favor, fucker? Get off my fucking girlfriend." She'd even had a few twitter fights because she just couldn't hold her tongue. In retrospect, her tongue was kinda the whole reason for her current predicament, in more ways than one. It really wasn't her fault. 

But its no surprise now that she's in this situation. Louis has always been smug after sex, mostly because she can do amazing things to her girl, and Harry would hit high notes that no one would ever get to record. Theres nothing more satisfying for Louis than seeing Harry so satisfied, and Louis was confident, even if just for the seconds after. 

It all started with some harmless banter. All just banter. She's spooning Harry and sucking marks lazily over her shoulders, darkening the ones she'd made with intent, and relishing in the fact that Harry looks wrecked in the best way. She's still breathing a little heavier than normal, loose-limbed and flushed all over. Her hair that was collected in a bun is now everywhere, curls resting on her pillow and Louis'. Louis isn't done with her, she decides. She nibbles on Harry's neck a little more purposely, and starts trailing down until Harry moves on her front, sated and so, so pliant for Louis. She lets out a little hiss that turns into a moan on the tail end as Louis starts biting harder. 

Then, she speaks, truly a feat in itself, as Louis can tell her voice is breathy and muffled into the pillow, "You are insatiable. Can you go without touching me for a few seconds?" 

Louis pulls away, quickly separates herself from Harry, and sits up. She pulls on her arm softly to meet Harry's eyes with the concern lining her own. "You don't want me to? That's fine if you don't- I mean you should've said, y'know I wouldn't do anything if you told-" 

" _No_ !" Harry shakes her head persistently, even against the pillow, "No, Lou. You know I love when you touch me, baby. Always," Harry says quickly and pulls Louis closer to kiss the worry off of her face, "I was joking. I mean, like, I don't think you could go a day without touching me constantly, and even if you did you'd probably explode, s'all. It's quite funny." 

Louis raises one eyebrow and rests her head on her hand as she props up on her elbow. "Oh yeah?  _I_ would explode?"

"Yeah, I mean like, 'kaboom'. Explosion. I'd have to wipe little bits of Louis off the walls, and frankly I don't think we have enough cleaner."

"Was that a fat joke?" Louis jokes, mock offended and Harry laughs, giving a small nod and blinking slowly and sleepily. 

"Anyways, I think you would explode if we're being honest. You beg me already and you're not even deprived of anything, love," Louis says smugly, pecking a kiss on Harry's forehead. Harry smiles happily and moves into the contact, as if to confirm Louis' statement. But then- 

"Care to put your money where your mouth is, Lou?"

This isn't a rare occurrence in the Styles-Tomlinson household. Louis' very competitive and Harry loves to see her get worked up. Harry is, afterall, a bit mild with everyone else, but her willingness to play with Louis and tease and fight is just a testament to how different it's become for the two of them. How much they trust each other. So when Harry tells her to "shut the fuck up and come do the dishes" it really means "i love you and you're being a right twat." It's kind of like their very own language. 

"Alright, bring it. What's it this time?"

"I bet you can't go a week without sex." 

_Oh_ . Louis really wasn't expecting that. And it's not that she's scared, really, but more of nervous and excited and  _nervous_ . Because of all the things she's sure about, this might not be one of them. But her girl is looking up at her now, doe-eyed and wearing that grin that just says ' i know what i just did', and Louis wants nothing more than to prove her wrong, to make a mess of her, and to _win_. 

"Why don't we see if you can as well then, Haz? See how good you are at staying until control."

"You're on." 

So they shake hands, as is customary with all gentlemens bets. Then they shuffle a bit, and Louis watches as Harry stretches and arches her back, yawning. She eyes her hips, where they peek out from under the white sheets, and admires the little bruises there.  _God_ , she thinks,  _this is going to be hard._

-

 

That was two nights ago. Louis' going mental. Harry is no better.

Now, they're watching a cooking programme, sitting on the couch, a little loveseat that she's sure hasn't seen this much tension in years. Harry is in her lap, which is nothing new, but the underlying stiffness in the way she's sitting is. While she normally melts into Louis, the older girl can tell that she is tightly wound and fighting not to let herself slip. She's been trying so hard, and she's done surprisingly well so far. Louis doesn't intend to make it easy for her.

Louis pulls her closer and tightens her hold around Harry, rubbing small circles on her thigh. She hears a small, sharp intake of breath and she stops for a second. Harry stirs a bit, but otherwise keeps her gaze on the flat screen, trying to play coy. Louis won't have it, though. She moves her hand again, but instead lightly scratches her nails against the top of Harry's thigh and Harry mewls, eyes widening, and quickly scolds herself by biting down on her lip, hard. Of course that does nothing but rile her up more, and Louis can't help but chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Harry looks up and back at her and Louis can tell she's trying not to show that she totally knows.

"Oh, you know, just these horrible chefs. That redhead can't even even grate cheese!" 

" _Lou_ ," Harry fixes her with a pointed stare, speaking flatly, "you asked me how to whisk the other day." 

"I'm an outlier in this, and you know it. Some of us didn't work in a bakery as a kid." 

"Heyyy! That was two and a half years ago!" Harry pouts, and Louis trails a thumb on her lower lip, looking at her softly.

Louis should've known better than to smile, and reply in mock affection, "Exactly, love. A kid."

And that's when it all goes terribly wrong, but still so,  _so_ right. Harry straddles Louis quickly and brackets her knees by Louis' waist, moving her face as close as possible, close enough that Louis can smell the strawberry's they had eaten earlier on Harry's lips. She suddenly really wants a second helping.

"Take it back," Harry says half seriously, trying to strike a menacing look but obviously fighting not to smile at Louis. Louis loves this part, its almost like watching a tiny kitten try to roar like a lion. Adorable, and hilarious. She can't help but swallow, though, when she meets Harry's eyes and sees something like want mixed with something entirely too green to even decipher. Its the eyes, always, that get her.

"And if I don't?"

Its teasing, purely for her own entertainment, but she knows it does something to the girl sitting on her lap, knows it makes her shiver and shuffle around. This is their thing, and if Louis doesn't know exactly how to get Harry all squirmy by now, she must be doing something wrong. She decides from the way that Harry breathes a little harder and drops her gaze down that she is doing something very, very right. Louis grabs Harry's hip with her left hand and trails the other one up her side before tipping her chin up to look into the girl's eyes, and she looks so innocent that Louis can't resist. 

"Tell me, kitten. What are you gonna do?"

Harry probably gives up then. But neither of them really know.Louis, for one, doesn't care.

She breathes out a whine but her hips are much less shy, as she starts rocking against Louis' thighs slightly and Louis shuffles to give her a better angle. Harry drops her head down into the crook of Louis' neck as she rocks, puffing out shaky breaths into her collarbone, and Louis takes the opportunity to start kissing around her jaw while she holds her close, supporting her with two hands around her back.

And because she really can't keep her mouth shut, she places her lips close to Harry's ear, whispering, "That's right, baby. Take whatever you need. Grind on my thigh." 

Harry whines and works her hips faster and Louis can feel how wet she is through her thin shorts, getting her thigh damp, but she doesn't care, and neither does Harry, shamelessly grinding and letting out a long string of _ah, ah, ah_ 's. 

"Need more, Lou. Please, more,  _please_ ," Harry muffles against her neck, and Louis was never one to deny her girl anything. 

"Beg so pretty for me. Such a good girl, Haz. Come on, let me lay you down."

Harry seems almost sad to stop riding Louis' thigh, but she complies, settling down easily as Louis situates herself over Harry on the sofa. Louis rests her weight on her palms on either side of Harry's chest and takes a second to let Harry breathe.

"Come on, Lou, please." Apparently she didn't want a second.

"Ferocious kitten today hmm?" Louis smirks, kissing her way down Harry's neck and its been too long, so she bites a little as she goes down, dragging her mouth down Harry's throat and collarbone and feeling Harry swallow harshly. 

"Fuck me, please, Louis. Please, want it  _so bad_ ." Louis believes her, because she honestly does too. Its been two days of watching Harry run around their flat in skimpy clothes and watching her bend to pick up stuff she dropped "on accident". Louis really doesn't know how she lasted, especially now as she takes Harry's shirt off and mouths at her nipples, earning small whimpers. 

"One more thing, though, before I do anything," Louis says as she moves down Harry's stomach, leaving the ghost of her breath behind.

"Anything, _anything_ , just please get on with it," Harry begs and arches into Louis' mouth as she attaches it to her skin right above the hem of her shorts. Louis pulls off Harry's shorts and panties in a swift tug, then settles her face down in between her thighs, gripping her hands to hold them. 

"Do I win?" 

"Yes! Yes, you win- _Oh fuck_ !" Louis attaches her mouth to Harry then, licking her clit quickly and feeling just how wet she is finally, not at all surprised by how desperate they both are as Louis feels her own wetness in between her legs. She continues enthusiastically eating Harry out, listening as she wails and moans and nearly sobs, and feeling her grind against her face just as she had Louis' thigh. Harry held onto Louis right hand but let go of the other in favor of tangling in it her hair, tugging harshly. Louis moans at that, and the vibrations only serve to make Harry feel that much better.

"Fuck,  _baby_ , so good, oh my-" Harry's mantra is interrupted by her own squealing and screaming as she comes hard while still fucking down onto Louis' face, fingers gripping the other girl's hair like a vice. Louis nearly comes then, just from hearing Harry, and keeps giving her clit kitten licks until she pulls Louis away by her hair. 

A small voice is heard as Louis curls up on Harry's bare chest. "I think I won."


End file.
